


Confident Coals[Islanders Soriku][Nervous Sora]

by Vidjauser



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beach life, Gay, Hawaii, Love, M/M, Moana - Freeform, Moana Riku, Moana Sora, Moana-inspired, Nervous, Nervous Sora, Riku - Freeform, Riku X Sora - Freeform, Romance, Ship, Sora - Freeform, Sora x Riku, Soriku - Freeform, Soriku ship, Tribe - Freeform, beach, gay ship, kingdom hearts - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjauser/pseuds/Vidjauser
Summary: Request for xicojin on WattpadSora makes a mistake when he realizes he can't help Kairi in the yearly coal walking contest held on Destiny Islands. Riku and him become closer as the silverette attempts to help him through the rough patch.





	Confident Coals[Islanders Soriku][Nervous Sora]

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad for more stories and my Instagram for art. I am slowly transferring some stories from my Kingdom Hearts Oneshot book over here into their own stories.  
> My Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Vidjauser  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/vidjauser/?hl=en

During the hot summer days where heat blistered skin, everyone focused mostly on work to distract them from the sweltering inferno seizing them. All-day every day, they focused their intense minds on chores; from gathering food or fixing huts, they would do anything but sit in the hot sun and do nothing. Some lucky men and women also got to fish and cool off in the ocean surrounding the island. This continued on like a subconscious task throughout the hot summer. However, except for one week of the year. It was the yearly coal walking contest! It was a big deal on Destiny Islands and quickly was it approaching.

While for other traditions—walking on coals was a sign of marriage—it was a competition here seeing as the Paopu fruit was their symbol of intertwined fates.

Families who had members participating were awarded the largest hogs, so often many people chose to participate in the contest. Usually, it was the oldest son or the father who killed the hog before burying it underground days before the competition so it would be ready by the time the winner was announced. Customarily, the first days leading up to the two days of the actual competition were spent having fun in the lagoons surrounding the coal pit, where they also would be while the competitors crossed the flames of the hellish summer. There was no need for work.

The two winners who successfully crossed the coals in the shortest time received extra helpings of a cool paste received from a sweet cocoanut that was cooled off in the cave in the center of the island. Perfect for a hot summer day.

This was Sora's first year; he teamed up with Kairi who happened to win last year with Wakka holding her. The two made an awesome pair but Wakka wanted to take some other small family member instead of this year. Last year, the red-head had allowed her brunette friend a taste the paste and man, was he in heaven on that day. Not only did he want a taste of the sweets, but he also wanted to help his dear friend out. Deep down in his heart, he knew the two would enjoy the time together to cool off; savoring the paste and wading in the water. He saw the image crystal clear in his mind and nearly daydreamed it until the harsh reality struck him as the celebratory week inched closer and closer like a fish swimming toward a hook.

One thing got in his way.

Sora was terrified of walking on the coals. The absolute thought of walking through the coals made him want to jump in the ocean's water in fear he might pee himself nervously.

How could he be so stupid and forget? The reason it took so long to even enter this forsaken contest? The male had been so blinded by the thought of a refreshing treat that he forgot what he had to do to get it in the first place; Kairi had already agreed so he knew he could not let his best female friend down. Stupid, stupid—He was so stupid for putting himself in such a position.

Sora smacked his temple with his palm.

Kairi would never forgive him if he backed out of it now. The terrified male knew he had to pull through it all, even if he hated it.

So after everyone was done with practice, the amateur coal walker took the initiative to practice by himself where eyes could not judge him when he cried out like a baby; and he knew for sure that he would do so. It also gave him a sense of security, assuming the coals would have died out by this hour. But it turned out the coals still radiated a bright red and appeared as fresh as when they were first placed in the grassy pit. Looking at them made the brunette's legs underneath him buckle and nearly give out. He had to walk over those?

No, he did not want to.

Wait!

Sora could not let Kairi down! He attempted to persuade himself.

Reaching his big toe out, he closed his eyes as he prepared to step into the burning coals. His brain pumped his nerves for the big moment when he touched down. The small limb inched closer as his heart beat faster, elevating his adrenaline to the maximum; the moment his toe touched the radiating warmth, he was immediately burned. He tried to submerge his entire foot anyway.

Sora yelped as a quick jolt of pain surged through his foot. His brain told him to pull away and the male obeyed; he jumped on his other foot and held the aching one in his hand as he yelped out several times, waiting for the pain to die down.

From not that far away, a silver-haired boy raised his head upon hearing a yelp of pain. He was in the midst of preparing the burial of his family's hog and became alarmed at the intrusive scream. His face was covered in black ash from the fires and he wiped them away with his wrist as though he expected someone to approach and converse with him. The male always worked late for his family and did not mind talking to whoever approached, but no one did.

Riku decided to return to his work but after hearing another yelp, he stopped; he could no longer focus on the hog and looked around confusingly. What was that? Who was that? Then he froze, even more alarmed.

That wasn't anything exciting, as expected so close to holiday and celebration.

That was a cry of pain.

Riku processed the cry of pain as Sora—having heard that shrill voice of his friend on many occasions—after lingering on it momentarily and a small gasp fell from his lips. Sora!

Nearly dropping the hog carelessly, the male took a brief moment to situate it safely in a pit where he knew nothing could get to it; then he turned around and sprinted through the lush island foliage before reaching where he heard the cries emitting from. Sure enough, he saw the boy in pain as he had heard back at home. Ridiculously jumping around like a dork as he held his foot, there was Sora nearly on the verge of a breakdown. The silverette looked to the coals then back to Sora, then understood what went on instantly.

Riku would have been amused if he did not know that Sora truly was in pain.

Without saying a word, he retrieved a coconut bowl full of water and some aloe plant leaves then brought them back.

"Sora," he coaxed out as he cornered him into a rock.

The brunette hair of the male bounced as his head spun around fast as though he were an owl. Through the tears that brimmed around his eyes, Sora saw a large and muscular figure standing with objects in his hands. After wiping his tears from his eyes, he saw tattoos on the upper form that could belong to one person. Riku. He knew that design anywhere! Knowing it was him, the male blushed in embarrassment at being caught in such a vulnerable way.

"Riku..."

"The one and only."

Riku approached until he was inches away from Sora.

Sora dropped his hurt foot and leaned more weight on the other one, pretending nothing had happened. He tucked his hands behind his back slyly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was preparing the hog and heard you. Are you okay?" With a concerned expression, he stretched the supplies out once he was close enough. "I got you some stuff to ease the pain in your foot."

Sora's voice hitched. "You... saw?"

"No." A smile crossed the silverette's lips. "I assumed after seeing you jump in a silly way. It almost looked like a cool jig you could have made there. Here, sit on the rock and I'll help you put the medicine on." He gestured his arm—which also was adorned with traditional tattoos—out toward the rocks wherein a few days would be filled to the brim with people cheering on for the contestants of the competition. The brunette in front of him desperately wanted to cover his blushing ears and face and curl up in the pit with Riku's hog. It probably would not laugh at him as the others would if they saw him. Maybe then his friend would not see how embarrassed he was for being caught also.

Sora nodded his head slowly then moved over to the grainy rock covered in sand before seating himself on it. He leaned on his palms as his friend kneeled in front of him. With delicate but calloused hands from his constant hard work, he took the brunette's foot and gently massaged the soothing gel on it. He flinched a few times but overall ease soothed him once his older friend finishing caring for his burnt limb.

"There we go."

Riku clasped Sora's shoulder and shook him amusingly. "All better?"

It took a moment before the dizziness in the brunette's head wore off. He ran his palm over his forehead. "Yeah..."

Late-night gulls cooed through the air as they flew and the waves bubbled against the shore. As the coals died down from Riku splashing water on them, the teen took Sora and returned to his hog, properly preparing it before taking the brunette to the beach next; where the two could sit on the shoreline where the waves touched the ends of their feet as it rolled in. The sensation felt amazing for Sora's burnt foot and he no longer felt embarrassed around his friend. The moon reflected perfectly in their cool eyes.

After pondering what Sora had been doing the entire time while he prepared the food, the other teen finally mustered up the right mindset to ask. "Sora?"

Sora looked up at him, eyebrows raised curiously. "Yeah?"

Riku met his blue eyes. "What were you trying to do with the coals?" It was obvious, but he wanted to hear it from him to know for sure.

"I..." the brunette hesitated. Then he gazed away, holding his arm. "I was trying to practice."

"You are actually participating this year? That's unusual." He personally never competed at all.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I know. Surprisingly. I teamed up with Kairi cause Wakka can't help her this year. I wanted to help her myself... but I think I jumped before I even walked, Riku."

"Then you went and burnt your foot before you could even make the jump." The silverette chuckled then shook his head. "Sora, have you ever walked on coals before? I have never seen you do so."

Sora's cheeks radiate a bright red, almost as red as the embers in the pit. "N-No. I haven't. That's why I was trying to practice. So I could help Kairi out at the competition." Shamefully, he bowed his head as he imagined Kairi showing up to the competition, only to be let down because he did not have the courage to show up. The thought made the brunette want to cry from a multitude of emotions attacking him all at once. Instead, he calmed down when Riku placed his hand on his own hand, which had been gripping his skin so tight that it left crescent moons from his nails. He lifted his head and looked Riku in the eyes. "I can't do it, Riku. I'm going to fail her."

Riku blinked. His hair flowed into his eyes as a nightly breeze conversed with him. It did the same for Sora, who waited for his response.

"What do you mean, Sora? Don't say such a thing that's untrue. That's crazy talk."

"But I can't even walk on the rocks. I'm too scared to. Like a coward." He lowered his head.

Riku had leaned in during the conversation and listened eagerly, though he did not want to hear Sora say such a thing about himself. He shook his head, disagreeing with what he had to say. "I just think you need some confidence. The practices are good but you can't do it without confidence. And I can help with both. With the latter until you have your confidence built to the max. Like me."

Riku flexed his muscled tattoos and the two shared a laugh.

Hearing such words inspired the brunette. All jokes aside, he felt now that he could do this.

Immediately the male sat up with a bit more inspiration forcing his spine to sit straight. With an energetic nod to his head, he agreed with Riku. "Please... I would appreciate it a lot, Riku. I want to get better for Kairi!"

"Then let's do it, Sora." He raised his fist; on his knuckles lined some more tattoos that Sora admired with awe; the teen was basically covered with them while Sora only had a floral design on his back. With his smaller and naked fist, the two fist-pumped and stood up. Together they watched the moon, ready for the next day to come. Tomorrow, they decided, would be their first practice.

***

The hour of training came quick, and Sora was both excited and nervous at the same time. After both completed their daily jobs and when the afternoon came, the two met up in their spot once all the other competitors dispersed. Riku greeted Sora with a smile and gestured him over. "Sora, are you ready? The coals are all nice and warm for ya."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sora stretched his legs out, pulling the muscles gently as though it would help him. "What should we do first?"

"First of all, you have to move quick," the silverette lectured, lifting a finger up. "The faster you walk, the faster you get across. Obviously. And the more sweat that builds up under your feet also should help as you go along." He lifted another finger up before lowering them. "Now watch me. I'll demonstrate."

Without so much as a flinch, the tattooed teen stepped onto the coals, allowing for his toes to spread across the flames. Sora watched, amazed at how the male had not even recoiled from the heat of the coals. Almost gracefully, he brushed along with the flames as though he were actually walking across a cloudy meadow. Sora almost mimicked his moves subconsciously in the sand while imagining walking right behind Riku.

Reaching the end, Sora's friend stopped and turned toward him then smiled. "See, it's not that hard. I know you can do it."

"But what if I burn my feet?"

"Just come on and follow me."

Riku retraced his way back to the other side of the coals where Sora was, meeting up with him at the end. He stood on the edge and extended his hand to him; the brunette hesitantly took it and looked down to the coals nervously. They tempted him as though they were begging him to jump into a volcano of pain. Could he even do this? Well, now it was too late.

Gasping, the brunette was jerked forward as Riku tugged him along. His feet touched the coals and he squealed, squeezing the flesh that was his friend's hands to try and focus on something other than the sensations tearing his sensitive feet. Able to focus successfully, he trailed behind Riku just as he imagined as the tall male walked backward so he could face him the entire time; to reassure him with an ongoing smile.

Soon they reached the other side, and neither had burned alive.

"I... did it," the brunette breathed out, running a hand to move bangs out of his face that had been nervously matted to the spot with his sweat.

Riku grinned and smacked Sora's back confidently. "See! I knew you could do it."

"Can we practice more though?"

"Of course." The silverette winked.

Riku's hand never left Sora's shoulder and they gazed at each other without once looking away. It was a weird sensation neither had felt before.


End file.
